Zootopia Tails
by Leenden
Summary: During a conversation Nick and Clawhauser are having, Judy overhears some unsavory comments and Nick assumes that Judy can't handle that kind of talk since 'she's pure'. Judy isn't pleased with the assumption and insists that she can take a dirty joke as well as the rest of them. Nick decides this is an optimal time to bet her otherwise. Oh the things she learns.
1. Chapter 1

Zootopia Tails:

Baby's Been a Bad Bad Bunny

By Jeremy McLaughlin

Chapter One:

Oh Those Virgin Ears

Saying that the ZPD firing range was a room was a bit of an understatement. It was more like a parking garage. The open expanse echoed every sound in the room no matter how small. It was cold, gray concrete walls with a matching floor and ceiling to boot. The only thing that set it apart from a parking garage were the small tracks suspended from the ceiling, each responsible for totting a paper target to the desired distance for the gunman targeting it.

Judy felt the sweat beading on her brow, catching in her taut black eyebrows. The soft thup sound from her tranquilizer dart gun was quiet, but still loud enough to cause an echo. The new aluminum casing on the rounds offered no resistance against the air, the sleek purple feathers at the rear kept it flying straight for longer, driving it to the paper destination right where she'd been aiming.

"That was a good shot, Judy."

Nick leaned against the counter next to her. He twirled his traq gun on his index finger like a gunslinger from the old west, a trick she'd caught him doing off and on. Judy's found his slumped form out of the corner of her purple eyes. It still surprised her how strapping he looked in his on-duty blues. Police academy had been increasingly difficult for him, but with her tutoring, he'd finished in the upper twenty percentile, as the first Fox police officer, not an easy feat. Chief Bogo seemed a bit more accepting this time around.

"Oh piddle stick." The chubby cheetah next to Nick wasn't having the best of luck with the prototype tranquilizer cartridges. "These things are defective if you ask me."

Judy smirked, it was well known that Benjamin Clawhauser wasn't the strongest member of the police force. All of his scores in the academy were middling at best, but he was a very good receptionist at the front desk. Friendly and driven to be as helpful as possible, not too mention he was well liked by many of his fellow police officers, and very charismatic. If you ever needed help getting your paper work done in a hurry, he was the one to see about it.

"Nah buddy, you're just looking at it all wrong." Nick chided, sliding a fresh clip of six darts into his tranq gun. "You have to pretend that the target is something more then a black outline with white target lines on it." At the mention of this, Judy stopped firing and decided to watch the self assured fox work his magic.

Nick held the gun as he was trained to do. Right arm straight, the butt of the handle firmly pressed against the crease at his thumb, his fingers cradling the gun more then gripping it. His other hand holding the weight to add support. Judy was impressed by his stance, Nick was a officer now a real professional.

"Alright Benny, focus on it. Imagine the targets something you want, desperately...the only way to get it is to..."

Nick kept both his eyes open, Judy's keen ears heard him suck in a breath holding it, she watched his finger depress the trigger. Thup filled the room and a second later the dart struck the paper, it was nearly a bullseye. Judy couldn't resist a tiny cheer for her friend, pumping her fists in the air.

"That's pretty amazing, Wildecat." A fond pet name Clawhauser chose for Nick. It always warranted an eye roll from Nick and a giggle from Judy.

Nick moved to stand next to Judy with his arm around her shoulders. He whispered a warm breath against her sensitive ear. "Watch this."

Clawhauser struck the same pose, it differed slightly because of the cheetah's larger stature. It was still a standard ZPD stance. "Pretend that target is a juicy back up dancer tiger's fanny, and..." Nick quipped as the cheetah pulled the trigger. The dart thwacking the paper. When it settled back, Judy was amazed to see the perfect bullseye.

"Yeah buddy, I told you."

"You were right, Wildecat. Once I envisioned those tasty cakes, all I had to do was follow through with putting the stem on the apple." The cheetah snapped back, holstering his gun at his hip.

Nick gasped and covered Judy's ears with his hands."Easy there, Benny. You keep that up and you'll make Judy's virgin ears bleed."

Judy jerked away glaring up at the fox. "Virgin ears?! Are you insinuating that I don't get or appreciate adult humor?"

"What? Me? Parish the...no that's exactly what I mean. I'm not saying that you couldn't enjoy it, but you're pretty wholesome. A precious cinnamon roll, if I may."

"I like cinnamon rolls." Clawhauser added.

"We know you do, bud..."

"That just goes to show how much you know about me, Officer Wilde." Judy interrupted, her face growing hot.

That was the signal telling Nick he may have gone a little too far with the teasing, but as usual his pride kept him from backing down. "I'm not insulting you, Jude. If anything I'm kinda envious. I've seen some stuff. Stuff I wish I could unsee, while you on the other hands see the world through the eyes of a precious lamb."

"Keep yucking it up, fox. I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong." Judy twirled her tranq gun on her finger, slamming it into her holder, strapping it down all in a smooth motion.

Nick's easy smile moved along his muzzle, she could see his lazy eyes searching her face, Judy tried to hide the fact that she was angry. Tried to will away the building blush that always came on when he looked at her with those green eyes.

"Alright, if you can prove me wrong then I'll come to work in women's clothing for a week."

Judy's demeanor faltered as the thought of the fox in women's clothing made her chuckle. "And if I can't, what do you get."

Nick rested both of his hands on her shoulders, a smirk playing across his face. "Then you have to invite me to your folks house for dinner, tell 'em we're dating."

"Oh snap." Clawhauser added, having been quiet through most of the exchange.

"No, no, no. I can't do that. It would kill my father."

"Then you better dirty that halo, honey bunny, or we'll be holding hands at daddy's funeral." Nick managed to spin his gun on the edge of his finger, holstering it much the same as Judy had done. Judy watched him walk away, his tail twitching in time with his footsteps.

"Girl, congratulation on yours and Nick's blossoming 'relationship'." Clawhauser added in a snarky tone.

"Thanks." Judy uttered, knowing that she'd have to work fast if she didn't want to be humiliated in front of her family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Wizard of

Judy paced around her tiny apartment. Her mind a jumble of thoughts since she'd left the ZPD building. "How could you have made that deal with him?" She said a loud, it had only been the tenth time she'd internally asked herself the same thing before it had say aloud. Pride, simple, stupid, neanderthal pride was the the reason why she'd taken the bait. She was well aware of the answer, but was too guilty to accept it. Nick knew Judy didn't know any dirty jokes. Knew that she didn't wear anything revealing. At one point he'd seen her Happy Bunny Time cartoon underwear and told her that he wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"Crazy!" Judy grunted.

Embarrassing, the mere thought of Nick seeing her like that made her blush. Those were the thoughts she was conditioned to avoid as much as she could. It wasn't that she never thought about stuff like that, but it usually consisted of stuff from sappy romance novels and old movies. Everything she'd ever learned about sex had been from school and her parents. Some choice reading material, nothing more.

Judy strode across her tiny apartment into the bathroom. Angrily she flipped the switch causing the overhead light to flicker on in slow pale flutters. She snatched the cold water handle, turning it on. The sound of rushing water filling the room as well as her ears, drowning out the self deprecating voice in her head. She soaked her hands in the cool water for a second trying to relax the tension in them, before cupping them. Splashing cold water on her face as if she were suffering a fever, or trying to wash away the remnants of a bad dream.

When she rose up, the face in the mirror had a hint of crazy in those purple eyes, something desperate hanging from that bottom lip. Judy was in trouble and she was going to need some help figuring out what to do. Judy turned the water off and went back into other room. On the edge of her desk rest her Icarrot phone, desperately she snatched it up.

"Just a quick...text."

Judy's thumbs flew across the face plate on the phone. If anyone knew how to help her, it would be Clawhauser.

A blue bubble popped on the screen accompanied by a soft blip. She reread her message for typos. _'To: BigPapaCheetahBear, Hey BPCB, remember that thing Nick and I fought about today?_

 _Another blip and the answer came in the form of a green text bubble. 'To: LuckyRabbitsFeet; "Yep!"_

 _"He was right, I M a PCR. I need help."_

 _"Nothin wrong wit it. I like Cinn rolls."_

 _"IKR, but I still need help."_

Besides the blipping the room was incredibly quiet except for the sound of Judy's breathing. Time seemed to slip by incredibly slowly, making her feel like Clawhauser was taking forever to respond to her text.

 _Oh grl, no worries. Just type in Most Popular Kinks in the search engine, it'll twist that halo pretzel style in no time flat.'_

 _'"Thanks, YR a life saver."_

 _'"NP, whatever happens, don't name it after me. 3!"_

Judy sat down at her desk, opening her laptop. A cool white light filled the room causing Judy to squint at first. When her eyes adjusted she was greeted by a picture of her family residing on her desktop. She felt as if their eyes were judging her, as if they knew what she was planning on doing. It caused a nauseous feeling in her stomach. Something told her to close the laptop and walk away, but she couldn't give up now. It was a matter of honor, there was no going back.

Judy clicked on her web browser, waiting for it to load up. In the search engine she typed in Clawhauser's suggested search term, 'Most Popular Kink'. Her heart already started to pound just from the possibilities of what she might unearth. When the page finally loaded it was blank except for two links that had nothing to do with what she searched for. There was something above that stated. 'Did you mean: Most popular Kicks instead of Most Popular Kinks.'

"What is wrong with this thing?" Judy asked clicking the link for 'most popular kinks'. Another screen popped up with a large red circle with a cross over it. 'Your safe search is set to Extreme, disable it to see content.' A wave of frustration washed over her as she could almost hear Nick laughing at her for this. The thought that her safe search was set so high only made her angrier. Judy swallowed and roll her eyes. It wasn't until this moment that she realized just how right Nick was about her.

Judy turned off the safe search and clicked to refresh the page. Link after link loaded the words they contained caused Judy's eyes to open wide. She took the stuffed bunny from the corner of her desk next to her lamp and hugged it to her chest before slumping back into her chair.

Each time she scrolled the page, she hugged the bunny a little tighter. There was something vibrating inside of her, something exciting and scared at the same time. Her mouth had gone dry so the next time she spoke her words came out more raspy than she intended.

"We're definitely not in Kansas anymore, Toto." She said to no one in particular and clicked one of the links.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

No Ones Watching.

Judy hit the X button in the corner of the web browser. A wave of guilt washed over her as she stared into the eyes of her family living on her desktop. If they only knew the things that she'd seen, there would be tears in those eyes. Uncontrollable sobbing wouldn't be far off either, she could almost hear her father screaming 'why'. The more her eyes lingered on their gazes, the more guilt she felt. The more guilt she felt brought on the filthy images that now lived in the back of her mind, it was a vicious cycle. The feel was so bad Judy almost imagined her family's gaze growing more concerned with each image that passed behind her vision. Quickly Judy closed the laptop the room growing considerably darker.

Two o'clock, the numbers on her alarm clock informed her, she'd been sitting at her desk looking through the mounds of smut for hours now. Her body ached in a way she'd not felt since she was in high school, maybe even more so. Tingling, prickly, sweating buckets under her soft fur. Her tall ears burning from the blush that seemed permanent now. Something throbbed deep inside of her.

Judy slipped her fingers under the band of her pants, when she touched her swollen lips, she winced. They were sensitive, more so than any of the times she'd gone in heat. Wet too, so much moisture, to the point that her panties and pants were soaked through.

Her head was spinning, her body hurting. There was no way she could go to bed without a shower. The once self deprecating voice in the back of her mind had quieted. It was replaced by a more reasonable voice, one that was trying to work everything out, file it away inside her brain so the smut wasn't just strewn about. Threatening to come out in polite conversation.

Judy giggled at the thought that she might let the term 'pearl necklace' slip while talking to Nick. That was when she realized. Why wasn't she more mortified by this? Why was she enjoying this feeling so much? Even the guilt felt good, like she'd done something and got away with it. Made her feel like a bad, bad bunny. The wild passion of being free to be as naughty as she wanted to be started to feed her excitement.

Another glance at the clock, there was no way she could be bright eyed and bushy tailed enough to go to work in the morning. With trembling hands she managed to get her phone and dial the number to the human resource office at the police department. It rang a few times, she half expected a machine to pick up, but she was shocked when a person answered.

"ZPD, human resources, Officer Dugass speaking, how can I direct your call." Tired voice muttered from the earpiece.

"Hey Jesse, it's Officer Hopps."

"Judy, this is unexpected." The once disinterested voice now sounded as if he were talking to a life long friend.

"Yeah, sorry to bother you at this hour. I'm calling about taking a personal day tomorrow. Could you find someone to cover my shift for me?"

"Not feeling it, huh?"

"Nah, my head just a little fuzzy from..." Judy stopped for a moment, her eyes going wide, shifting around the room nervously. "...stuff."

"Say no more, stress gets to us all sometimes. Not saying you can't handle it, you're a great cop, but you're not bullet proof. Everyone needs time off. Gimme one second to check some stuff."

Judy could hear him punching at he keyboard, while mumbling under his breath. At some point she'd heard her name and her badge number. The seconds ticked away. Judy's mind started wandering to the things she'd seen. The bright faced fox delivering more than groceries to the married wolf. What did she say...'thanks for coming.' A cheesy line that made Judy tingle. Sex was a disgusting, animalistic act that she never knew she wanted, until now.

"Alright," the officer finally said coming back to the phone.

Judy gasped and dropped her phone, luckily it landed on her foot and not the floor. An absurd thought played through her mind. What if he could read her mind? Quickly she picked up her phone, putting it to her hot ear.

"I'm sorry. I dropped my phone, what was that?" Her voice sounded guilty with a hint of a nervous squeak.

"S'arlight. It says here that you have two weeks worth of time off saved up, so no problem there. I'll fill out the paperwork for you and get everything set in motion. You don't have to worry about a thing, Hopps. Take it easy and I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks Jesse, you have a good night."

Judy hit end on her phone dropping it on her desk. Now all she needed was a nice long shower and a warm bed. Maybe even a cold shower, she couldn't help but smirk at her own musings.

Judy returned to the bathroom, greeted once again by the cold overhead light. She kicked the door closed to keep the impending heat from escaping. The sound of the water exploding from the shower head engulfed the room. It still wasn't enough to quiet the blood throbbing in her ears. Her mind denied it, but her body was insisting she was ready for 'action'. It was a thought that only added to the dirty feelings she was having.

While she waited for the water to reach temp, she slipped out of her Action Bunny pajama shirt instinctively covering her breasts with one arm. She knew very well no one could be watching her, but living in a house of two hundred and seventy-five brothers and sisters left little opportunity for privacy. Judy thumbed the band of both her pants and panties, deciding it would be best to peel them away at the same time. The wet fabric smoothed the soft fur on her inner thighs on their way down.

"Baby's been a bad, bad bunny." Judy sung to herself, a spike of heat filling her ears.

"Kink shaming, for the win." Nick whispered in the back of her mind.

It sounded so real, so so close that she whipped around to see the closed door behind her. It was her mind playing tricks. "Or maybe...wishful thinking." The smooth voice chimed in again, her ears falling back tickling between her shoulder blades.

Judy smirked at her own internal silliness. She knew hormones could make a body do some crazy things, but this was new. "But not all together unpleasant, huh?" This time it was her voice that spoke, her mind running away with the thought.

Nick pulled the shower door open for her, beckoning her in with a swipe of his deft hands. She followed obediently, much the same as the fabled mice following the Pied Piper of Hamlin. They stared face to face under the warm stream of water. His green eyes as mystifying and aloof as always. That roguish smile made her weak in the knees, it had been that way since they'd first met. His body was easy to materialize behind her closed eyes. The body of the bright eyed delivery boy, the fur was already the right color.

"Nervous?"

Judy knew it was a fantasy, but his cadence was dead on. Soothing, comforting, but playful none the less. What was funny about all of this, she was nervous. This was the first time Nick had seen her naked, exposed, and in a desperate way. When he touched her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. He felt real, his scent so ingrained in her nose, that she could smell him beyond the linger lavender scent of her bathroom. Then came the kiss, Judy tried to ignore the fact that she knew she was making the face for real.

"No ones watching." Nick pulled from the kiss to reassure her.

Nick pushed her back against the cool shower wall, I felt good against her molten body. "What will it be, honey bunny?" A pet name, this fantasy had everything, well at not yet, she smirked.

There was an animalistic surge through her, bringing her hand to grip the top of the fox's head, pushing him down. In her mind's eye, he was obedient and hungry to please her. The soft kisses he traced on her lower belly tickled, it lured her hips closer to his face. The feeling of his chilly nose rifling through the soft layers of her white belly fur, brought a desperate moan. It echoed through the shower, making her self-conscious. Another moan whispered through her, this time it was Nick's deep throat noise soothing her back into the fantasy.

"I didn't know you had it in you, kid."

"Not yet..." Judy's trembling voice whispered. "...but soon."

A white hot sensation washed over her at the feeling of Nick's warm, wet tongue exploring her. Rolling along her swollen depth. Her fingers playing and gripping at his magnificently large ears, urging him to free her from this hormonal prison. Each moan she let slip was lost to Nick's hungry moans. She could see Nick's eyes closed, his mouth closing around her pelvis, the teeth from his bottom jaw gripping light at her backside. His nose buried in the wet fur on her belly.

Judy's legs grew weaker with each passing second, her breathing becoming labored. When Nick pulled his tongue from her, he finished her with a firm probing lick all the way along her slit. The climax so hard, she bit the knuckle of her index finger to stifle the frantic gasp that nearly escaped. Her whole body vibrated, buckling her knees. She slide down the wall to sit on the floor of the shower. When she opened her eyes, she was alone. Her fingers buried inside of her coated in her juices.

"Good girl..." Nick whispered in the back of her head, then he was gone as quickly as he'd materialized.

Judy felt a rush of guilt overtake her. What was she doing, fantasizing about Nick like that. He was her partner, her friend. Something like this could make the quiet moments at work awkward, distracting. Then something clicked in the back of her head, like a light bulb coming on.

"What if he's done the same thing, or feels the same way?" Judy hadn't even noticed she'd spoke out loud.

There was always a possibility that Nick thought about her that way. It was a well known fact according to the ancient texts she'd read, males think of sex and mating every thirty seconds. Nick always wore a relaxed face, so it would be impossible to tell if he was thinking of her in that way. Judy blushed at the thought of the stuff Nick might fantasize about. Further more she couldn't imagine that she would his type, but if not her what type of female's would Nick find attractive. A pang of jealous wash through her for no reason.

"I have got to get a hold of myself."

Judy gripped the sides of her head, closing her eyes tightly. Why was she feeling this way? Had she been repressing these emotions for Nick this whole time. It was true that Judy never felt so close to someone before. They'd shared so much time together, so many personal feelings. Maybe there was something more to this than just a partnership. The bet she'd made with him was going to come in handy in more ways then one.

Judy got up from the floor of the shower, giving herself a quick once over with the fur soap before rinsing off. Her mind lingered on Nick as if he were some kind of case to be cracked. When she got out of the shower she stepped onto the drying pad, a warm gust of air came from above and below. Judy worked her fur over with a soft bristled brush to keep if from frizzing. Once she was dry she went back into the bedroom to put on a fresh pair of pajamas.

The clock on the nightstand read three o'clock and not all was well with her. There was a fresh jumble of emotions and thoughts running through her head. Had her feelings been hindered by her eye opening experience on the internet? Maybe her hormones were pushing her to feel things that weren't real. There was always a possibility that this type of thing could ruin her friendship with Nick Wilde. She couldn't let that happen, she loved him.

"Oh Nick." His name hung from her lips, not because she was exasperated, but because the picture she took with Nick when he graduated Police Academy sat glaring at her from the nightstand. The way they looked at each other. The slight smile on his perfect muzzle. It caused butterflies in her stomach. The same butterflies she felt every time they touched, or every time he spoke to her.

In her mind the bet was off now, all she wanted to do was show him that he meant something more to her than just friendship. Judy touched the cool frame of the picture and let another sigh slip out. Judy opened the drawer on her nightstand pulling a notebook out, starting to writting something down. Her hand moving slow and precise, making sure that each letter she wrote was as beautiful as the one before.

When she was done, she folded the letter perfectly and slipped it into a pink envelope that lay in the draw. In a flourish she wrote 'For Nick' on the front, sealing it with a carrot sticker on the back. Once she dropped the letter off at the front desk of the ZPD her plan would be in motion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Black and Blues

A cool morning breeze carried with it a hope of a wonderful day. The sun was peaking over the buildings to east, already starting to make the world nice and warm. The sky was a particularly lovely shade of blue without a single cloud in it. Zootopians bustled around on their way to work. So many of them with blank looks on their faces, and automated plodding in their steps.

Nick Wilde was also on his way to work, there was some pep in his step however. Whether it was the coffee clutched in his hand, the fact that he loved his job, or the promise of partnering up with his best friend. They seemed to all play a factor in his contented stride.

When he rounded the corner, he tipped his sun glasses down. The police station lay ahead of him. Above the glass door hung three giant letters. ZPD. Letters that made his chest swell with pride, pulling his freshly cleaned and pressed police uniform tight against his chest.

His paced slowed as he got closer to the front doors. He gave the small courtyard a brief glance. Where was Judy Hopps, he wondered. His partner usually waited for him at the front door so they could walk in together. Not a day passed since he graduated that they didn't walk in together. They agreed there was something special about it, a spectacle, plus it always made her laugh when he whispered 'dun dun' when they passed through the doors. It was a classy reference to one of their favorite televisions shows.

This time he just craned his head around looked for Judy as he walked in. To make matter even more confusing was the absence of officer Clawhauser at the front desk. Instead of the chubby, cheerful cheetah, Nick was greeted by a familiar sleek black jaguar, who worked on stacking papers and stapling them together. It only took Nick a moment to figure out where he'd seen her before.

"Officer Tabitha Pumov!"

"Nick, I haven't seen you since the academy." A thin smile traced her lips when she saw him.

"So how's tricks?" Nick leaned on the counter, barely tall enough to see over.

"I've been kind of stuck in limbo since my partner broke his arm."

"In the process of getting you another one are they?"

"Yep." She licked her thumb pad and flipped through a stack of papers.

"So, you're taking over for Benny until you can get back out there, huh?"

"Benny, oh you mean Clawhauser. Nah, he's getting ready to take a ride along."

Nick let loose a long winded laugh almost dropping his coffee. "No kidding? What poor sap got saddle with him?"

Pumov leaned on the counter looking down at Nick with the same thin smile. "You did."

"What?" This time Nick did drop his coffee with a loud splash.

"You seem surprised."

"Shocked." Nick murmured.

"Judy called out last night. Chief Bogo thought Clawhauser would be a big asset to you today." Pumov voice was deep and silky like dark chocolate, which would've been enticing to Nick if it were under different circumstances.

"But..." Nick was cut off by a desperate squealing coming from behind him. Nick turned to see Clawhauser fighting with the collar of his body armor.

"Oh...oh goodness it chocking me. I should've got a bigger..." The rest of the thought was cut short by a high pitched grunt.

Nick rolled his eyes as he turned to look at Pumov again. "Oh man."

"By the way, Judy stopped by this morning and dropped this off for you." The jaguar pushed a pink envelope into his hand. "Try to have a good one, Nick."

"Maybe if I get run down by a perp." Nick forced out between clenched teeth, but Pumov had already moved on to taking a phone call ignoring anything Nick said.

Nick tugged at the carrot sticker on the back, opening the envelope. Nick's eyes scanned the short note, noticing each line of penmanship was swirled perfectly across the page. There was even a faint scent of lavender soaked into the paper. Everything about it it so Judy Hopps, Nick grumbled internally.

 _Hey Nick, sorry you missed me at work. I had to take a day off and collect myself. Meet me at the Rainforest Gondolas at 6 PM. I gotta surprise for you. -Judy._

She even managed to draw a heart with the tail of the Y at the end of her name.

"Interesting." Nick mused pushing the letter back into the envelope, before tucking it away.

"Whatya reading there, partner."

Nick hadn't noticed that Clawhauser snooping from over his shoulder. "Nothing important. Let's get a move on." Nick started off towards the doorway labeled 'Garage'.

"Sounds good, Nicky. Let's hit the streets and bust us some criminals." Clawhauser stomped across the room splashing through the coffee.

Clawhauser voice rambled behind him, but Nick's mind was a million miles away. What was Judy up too. He looked down at his watch, feeling a heavy push from the cheetah walking into him. Nick quietly cursing Judy. Thanks to her, he was saddled with this boob. It was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

I'm Gonna Get You Sucker.

All around him the buildings started to blur. The midday breeze whipping past his face catching the pant in his throat. Nick didn't like running, especially when he was chasing someone. He managed to duck and dodge around the milling Zootopians that littered the sidewalk. A few feet ahead of him was the perpetrator, not just any perp either. Bucky Bouncer, better known as Baron Bouncer, one of the meanest badgers in town. Personally responsible for over fifty burglaries, so sure of his skills that he didn't hesitate to commit them in broad daylight.

Nick saw the badger slip to the pavement, sliding under a couch being carried to a moving truck. Nick jump onto the couch then over the back in one fluid moment. He kept his pace the moment his feet hit the pavement. Baron Bouncer slammed into a group of migraters and ducked around the corner. Nick followed, closing the gap between them.

The sound of wheels screeching alerted Nick that Bouncer was trying to escape across the street. Nick already changed direction, ducking between two parked cars. To his left he heard the sound of brakes squealing, cutting through the sound of his heart throbbing in his ears, it was close enough to force Nick to throw himself back onto the hood to avoid serious injury. When the car came to a full stop it shot him off the hood to his feet in a stumbling run.

Bouncer made it to the other side ducking down a nearby alley, just as Nick predicted. Little did the Baron Bouncer know , Nick had set a trap for him. At the other end of the alley Clawhauser lay in wait to grab him once he emerged from the alley.

Everything grew darker when Nick darted into the alley. The sound of his panting closed in around him. The smell of muck and trash invaded his sensitive nose. Ahead of him, he could hear the wheezing pants of Bouncer trying to put distance between them. It didn't matter though, soon the chase would be over and the perp would be in handcuffs.

The silhouette of the badger in front of him started growing lighter and lighter until he saw him break free of the alleyway into the streets. No sign of Clawhauser to speak off, Nick whispered a curse under his breath as he pushing himself into a sprint. Nick came tearing out into the daylight, the sun was blotted out by a huge shadow passing over him. A heavy weight pummeled his back sending him to the ground hard. His breath pushed from his lungs, he could feel his bones creaking under the weight. Clawhauser grunted, shifting to get off of Nick only managing to crush him into the hot asphalt.

"Get..." Nick scrambled helplessly to break free from the cheetah's crushing weight. "...off."

Baron Bouncer slowed his pace turning to give a wicked grin back to the foiled fox. He made a gun out of his thumb and index finger and clicked his tongue, pretending to shoot the downed fox. Nick watched as his perp turned and darted off down the street.

Nick coughed as Clawhauser's weight shifted on top of him. The large cheetah finally managed to roll off of him. Nick got to his feet taking a few running steps in vain, before leaning over with his hands on his knees. With every panting breath it caused the stitch in his side to twist painfully. His whole body tingled and his legs felt like jelly.

After a long moment Nick straightened up, reaching for the radio hooked at his shoulder. He depressed the button. "The perp escaped." His panting voice strained, a concerned look coming to his face.

"Over, patching you through to Chief Bogo, hold on the line."

"Over." Nick grunted turning to look at Clawhauser. "Why didn't...you grab him?"

Clawhauser winced and wrung his hands in front of him nervously. "I got...distracted?" His statement was more of a question, as if he were searching for an acceptable excuse.

"Officer Wilde, Chief Bogo here." Despite what happened, the chief didn't sound too distraught about what happened. "So I'm to understand that Mr..." Nick could hear the rifling of papers. "Bouncer got away, again."

"Yes, sir."

"How?" The angry tone was starting to seep into his voice.

Nick looked at Clawhauser, who shrugged innocently, a pleading smile on his face. The fox shook his head and let a slow, sigh escape through his clenched teeth.

"I had him, but I was...overpowered." Nick flailed his arms and body in an animated fashion of exasperation.

"I see, you know this makes the third pharmacy he's nabbed in just under a week. This is starting to become personal, you understand that." Bogo controlled his fury as much as he could.

"I understand, sir."

"I don't even know why we're trying at this point. I'm pretty sure by next week this Bouncer guy will have everyone convinced that he can just take what they want and the police are powerless to stop him."

"No, sir. I won't let that happen, again." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Between you and bunny-be-gone, I don't think you stand a chance. I'm sick of talking about this. I want you and Clawheffer to get his tails back here, get cleaned up. You're both excused for the day, while I find someone to clean up this mess." Bogo grunted heavily and before Nick could respond the line went dead.

"Well, that went well." Clawhauser added with a light giggle.

"Not now Benny!" Nick turned heading back down the alley he'd come from, Clawhauser following behind him.

"You didn't have to take the blame for me."

Nick scoffed and shook his head. He knew the cheetah was just trying to make him feel better, but his body was hurting, he had a headache and just wanted to get away. When they emerged on the other side. Nick opted to walk along the sidewalk instead of running across the street. Clawhauser stayed close beside him, Nick could see the cheetah wringing his hands nervously.

"You could have told him the truth." This time Clawhauser sounded genuinely sorry.

Nick wheeled around to face him, coming face to face with the big cheetah's sweat soaked shirt. Nick flailed away wiping his face with the back of his hands before they locked gazes.

"What good would it have done, we still don't have the badger." Nick gave Clawhauser a firm stomach slap, before turning away and rushing off.

"I really am sorry, Nick."

"Just forget it, buddy. Let's just head back. Where did you park the car."

"Over there, like you said."

When Nick turned the corner, he saw Officer Woolsworth wearing a familiar orange vest sliding a red slip of paper under the windshield wiper of their police car. Nick looked from the sheep, to the ticket, then down the the red paint on the curb. Clawhauser stopped a few feet over the line.

"Oh for the love of..." Nick gave the cheetah a glare over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry?"

"Fix this!" Nick hissed, jetting his muzzle towards the meter maid.

Clawhauser didn't say anything, just brushed passed the fox on his way to do some repair work. Nick looked down at his watch, only three more hours before he'd meet up with Judy and find out why she subjected him to this fresh hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A Trip Down Memory Lane.

Nick pushed his way passed the other passengers. At one point contorting himself around a large panda standing in the doorway to the tram car. When he was finally free of the tram, he smoothed the pink fabric of his dress shirt. Even inside the air conditioned station, Nick could feel the humidity radiating from outside. The pitter patter of rain on the windows filled the quiet station. It was emptier than usual, Nick noticed, a tour group must have just left. Nick fished Judy's note from his pocket giving it another look.

"The gondolas huh?"

He shrugged and folded the note again, slipping it into his pocket on his way to the front door. An antelope leaning on a podium met his gaze with her amber eyes. Nick slowed his pace expecting her to say something. Maybe Judy had asked her to direct the fox to where she was. Instead she pulled out a black umbrella big enough for two.

"Sir," Her accent was thick. "Would you like to buy an umbrella for your trip through the rain forest.

"Oh..." Nick rubbed his chin, trying to hide the fact that he was disappointed that she didn't have any information about Judy. "Can I just rent one?"

"No, sorry."

"How much?"

"Twenty dollars."

"For the big ones I'm guessing?" Nick already had his wallet out, pulling out the money.

The antelope just batted her eyes and nodded. Nick paid for his umbrella and started on his way out the door. A hot gust of air encircled him, instantly prickling sweat under his fur. There was an earthy smell all around him. The smell, it reminded him of the cradle of civilization. It didn't take him long to already be tired of the heat however.

"Why here, Judy?"

He opened his umbrella and stepped out from under the awning listening to the patter of the rain on the nylon fabric. The water soaked wood under his feet was surprisingly cool and soothing compared to the heat in the atmosphere. As he made his way to the gondola station Nick stepped around the groups of on-lookers. Shifting behind a couple taking pictures on the bridge. When he reached the other side a smile slipped across his lips. 'Tujungas' a street sign read, the name bringing back so many memories. It looked so different in the light of day.

Ahead of him along the path, was a tall staircase that seemed to stretch on forever. Above, he could see the gondola lines among the tree. The sunlight catching on the wet leaves. It made everything seem greener, new. Nick took the first few steps, his thoughts drifting under the soft patter of rain on his umbrella. On the surface he seemed calm, but underneath his heart was starting to thump faster. The anticipation of seeing Judy grew with each step. Such a romantic gesture for Judy to bring him on a trip down memory lane like this.

These were same stairs he and Judy climbed that night, when they came to speak to Mr. Manchas, except that time it wasn't in such a leisurely fashion. Nick looked down at his watch, early, just as he'd hoped he would be. It gave him a chance to catch Officer Hopps being up to no good. The thought of that small bunny brought a smile to his face. Each step he took he tried to think of one good thing for his friend, a voice in the back of his head reminded him that there weren't enough steps to cover all of her good attributes, she was after all, amazing.

When he reached the top platform, the world of the rain forest district opened up in front of him. Below he could here the sound of waterfalls like the waves of ocean washing up on the shore. The sun's rays caught the drops of rain, making tiny rainbows all around him. Even Nick found his breath hitching in his chest. It would be a paradise, if it wasn't so hot.

"It sure is beautiful huh, Nick,"

Nick turned to look at Judy with his bedroom eyes, an easy smile playing across his lips. Judy was wearing a nice summery outfit. A light-weight yellow button up over a white tank-top and a white pleated skirt. It was most comfortable, casual thing he'd ever seen her wear. It suited her, making her look even more beautiful. Resting on her shoulder was a yellow umbrella with white poke-dots.

"It sure is, kid. I was just reminiscing the first time we came here." Nick thrust his free hand into his pocket and took a few steps towards her.

Judy chuckled, moving to meet him with a soft hand on his forearm. "This place was quite a bit more hectic back then. Savage jaguar, nearly plummeting to our death. I thought it would be nice to take a calm gondola ride, you know, together."

"After the day I've had, this'll be nice."

"Oh no, it must have been terrible." Judy leaned against him, giving him a sympathetic look.

"I guess it could have been worse."

"If wanna talk about it..." Judy ran her fingers along her ears. "...I'm all ears."

Nick let loose a genuine chuckle. "Well at least half of you is." Nick ran his fingers along the length of one of her ears. His keen ears picking up on the hitched breath caught in her throat.

Judy visually swallowed and blinked a few times. "I'm still sorry it happened. Last night was an eye opening experience, I had to get my head on straight and I knew I wouldn't be a hundred percent at work today, so..."

"Officer Hopps, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I'm just glad to be here hanging out with you."

"Why, thank you very much, Officer Wilde."

"Feel free to share your revelation with me, I'm also, as you may have noticed, all ears."

Judy started to giggle, their eyes meetings for a second, before she looked away. "Maybe later."

The gondola slid into the station quietly, an automated voice called over the loud speaker. "Tours of the Falls lasts 20 minutes, ride cannot be halted once in progress. Be sure that you're fully prepared to depart before boarding."

Judy gave Nick a sideways glance, a smile coming to her face. "Are you ready, you don't have to pee or anything?"

"Nah, I think I'll be fine. Besides if I have to go, I can just go while we're up there."

"Don't you dare." Judy looked appalled, but Nick laughed playfully bumping her on his way passed to board the gondola.

Nick folded his umbrella, slipping it into the umbrella stand before offering to take Judy's. Judy pulled the door closed as he tended to her umbrella. The gondola shifted away from the platform leaving them suspended in their own private world.

The gondola slid through the sky as smoothly as if it were flying. Nature moved all around them, beautiful beyond words. The waterfalls stretched down into the darkness below sending a cool mist from below, while rain drops drummed on the top of gondola. Nick leaned against the railing, looking down at the trees that passed below. Judy stood beside him, her gaze was fixed on him. The gondola passed through several rays of sunshine. Each time it happened, it managed to catch Nick's emerald eyes perfectly, it left Judy breathless. She's ceased to even care about the surroundings. Instead she just watched him, every move he made no matter how slight she recorded it in her mind. Who would have thought that a silly bet would have illuminated these feelings inside of her.

"Thanks for this, Jude. This is exactly what I needed." He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Me too." Judy couldn't stop herself from taking his hand.

Nick looked down at that hands entwined and then back up at her. "Your paws are cold."

"Yeah, I'm not sure why, it..." Judy stammered trying to come up with a reason why she'd be cold in the hot temperature.

Nick simply moved closer to her, wrapping his arms across her shoulders. Judy pushed her face into his chest, breathing in his lime scented soap and spicy underarm deodorant. It filled her head with clouds. Thoughts of the night before already working their way into her mind.

"Nick?..."

Judy stopped talking the moment she whispered his name. Nick offered his tight lipped moan of a reply, resting his cheek against the top of her head. Before they could continue their conversation the gondola stopped suddenly, causing it to swing helplessly above the abyss. The overhead light shut off, leaving the setting sun their only source of light. Instinctively Nick tightened his hold on her, protecting her from some invisible assailant that just didn't exist.

"What's happening?" Judy yelped, gripping at Nick's shirt.

"Something must have happened to the power."

"We're not going to fall are we?"

"No, I don't think so. These things have safety brakes built in."

"Don't let go."

"We'll be alright, Fluff, I'm sure they'll have the power on in no time."

Judy was starting to tremble, not from being hug helplessly over the gorge, but from the feeling of Nick's arms around. His body heat and scent made her knees grow weak. "I'm glad you're here with me, Nick."

Nick looked down at her, it had been the first time in a long while she'd seen his eyes fully open. A warm smile moved along his muzzle. The same infectious smile she could feel spreading across her own mouth. So tight that her front teeth escaped her lips, before she knew it was happening.

"I mean, I would be terrified to be out here alone, is what I'm saying." Judy tried to recover.

"Oh come on, Judy. You'd be fine without me. You're a survivor, this would be a cake walk for you."

"Stop flattering me."

"What? I'm not. I'm only speaking the truth. Do you realize that if it wasn't for you, I'd be a lousy con artist going nowhere with my light?"

Judy chuckled placing a finger to her chest. "So what you're really saying is, smart bunny..." Judy rested her hand against his chest, slipping up to fix the collar of his shirt. "Dumb fox?"

"Yeah, something like..." Before Nick could finish his thought, Judy had his collar tight in her grip pulling him close so their lips met in a tender kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

One...Two...Three...

A cool breeze passed through giving a momentary relief from the heat. It did little to cool the burning heat in Judy's blushing ears. The kiss parted with an audible smacking sound, the moist feeling of her lips grew cold against the breeze. When she licked them, she could taste him lingering there.

They stood there looking at each other in silences, Nick's hands resting at her hips, while her's rested against his chest. She could feel his heart pounding, but his face was cool as always. The seconds crawled into minutes. In the back of her mind Judy was concerned, had she overstepped her bounds? Spontaneous kisses were romantic, at least in the old sappy romance movies she watched growing up.. Fear took hold at the thought of the two of them being anything like the sappy movies. She didn't want a relationship like those movies, or those crappy romance novels. That type of romance only lasted until the credits rolled, or the final page was turned. Selfishly she wanted more from this fox she clung too.

"Jude..."

The moaning sound of her name whispered against the top of her head, brought her attention back to him. Those beautiful eyes were heavy once again, as if he were working a con on her. She loved the look, but hated the inability to read what was going one behind those intoxicating eyes. Something burned inside of her. Something a shuttered through her like a wave, it made her weak physically, but fueled something passionate inside of her. Making her strong in her feelings to this fox. It was a mystery even to her.

"Shut up, fox."

The words didn't even sound like she was the one who said them. Nick's reaction mirrored her own surprise, he'd not expected it either. Judy felt like she was having an out of body experience, like a dream, watching herself take control of a situation that might not exist. The smile on her face spread to her eyes, a confident smile that hushed Nick with intrigue.

"I don't want to mess this up by talking."

Judy slowly undid the buttons at his shirt, she could feel him tense with a hint of panic. Her lips found the soft fur at his chest. The lime scented soap was stronger there, embedded deep under it was another smell...the smell of Nick, a sweet and strong smell that lingered in her nose, she liked it. It was like coming home after a long day to a warm embrace.

"Judy..." This time Nick sounded desperate for a response.

But the bunny didn't say anything, instead her lips caressed his collar bone, placing strategic pecks along it. A soft moan escaped his lips, the type a moan that rumbled deep in the ear drum, tickling it. It brought a smile to Judy's lips. This time Nick was insistent, his hands gripping her biceps pushing her away so they could look at each other. There eyes met and a warm wave of emotions engulfed Judy. The way Nick looked at her, told her that he wanted this, but the look said more, told her that he was afraid of ruining the thing they had. The eager smile on Judy's lips softened, to one of comfort. Did it work? It was hard to tell, Judy wasn't about to lose her confidence or falter to the growing awkwardness.

"What do you like, Nick?"

The question puzzled him, she could see it in the way one ear fell and the other turn upward. Judy ran her fingers from his chest to his belly, walking him backwards against the edge of the bench, it was set high off the floor of the gondola to allow larger animals to sit. There was no way she could push him up on it, but the determination in her eyes got her point across. Nick obediently hopped up on the bench, the same bewildered look in his eyes.

"I don't follow."

"I want..." The words hitched in her throat as she was starting to grow more self conscious again. "I want to..." Don't say anything cheesy, her mind begged. "...pleasure you." She furrowed her brow, her eyes darting to the side in a moment of exasperation before zeroing in on the fox once again.

"Pleasure me?" Nick let out a breathy chuckle, not in a mean way, but more in a realization. "Did you set this all up to make your point?"

Judy knew the more Nick talked, the more he would figure it out. A light came on in the back of her head, she just needed to keep him from talking long enough to explain the deeper feelings this whole thing had unearthed.

"At first..."

Nick leaned forward starting to button his shirt, but when Judy grabbed his hands he stopped. Judy took the collar of his shirt pulling him closer, raising up on her tip toes. She kissed him again, this time softer, more controlled and meaningful. A lump formed in her throat when she felt Nick's lips parting, accepting the loving kiss. This time when she pulled away, she could see the pink in his ears, a relaxed look in his eyes.

"I wanted to beat you at your own game, but I didn't expect to find pieces to a puzzle I didn't even know I was building."

Nick scooted back on the bench, pulling Judy up with him. Instead of sitting beside him, Judy allowed herself to rest straddling his lap. They were eye to eye, Judy hoped it would be easier to read what went on behind those heavy lids, but she had her doubts. Nick tried to rest his hands in respectable ways, changing the positions several times, before Judy took them in hers resting them in her lap.

"Now, what's this all about, Jude. You know you can tell me anything."

Judy told Nick about the things she looked up on the internet, sparing him the more saucy details. Nick stayed quiet, besides a few chuckles there was no judging looks, no uneasy fade in his smile. Instead he listened, his thumbs lightly kneading the backs of her hands, which helped keep her from becoming too shy to explain herself.

"After it was all said and done, I..." Judy stopped, wondering if this would be a good time to tell him what happened next.

"What?"

"Let's play a game."

"But what about the..."

"Nick..."

"Alright, Carrots."

"There are three rounds, I'll ask a question and on the count of three, we both answer honestly."

"Sounds fun, will we have time to discuss our answers afterwards?" The genuine way Nick was willing to go along with this game, eased the childish feeling Judy was battling.

"Yes."

"Alright, let's go then."

Judy took a deep breath, Nick soothed her with a kiss to her hands. When she finally could talk again her voice had found her confidence. "Have you ever had sex before? One...Two...Three..."

"Yes."

"No."

Judy wasn't surprised by Nick's answer, the male was definitely desirable. Even though she wanted to ask how many times, or who they were with. She knew now wasn't the time for that. The look on his face told her that he wasn't surprised by her answer either. She just waited for a teasing response, but what she got from him was unexpected.

"A virgin...good. So many animals are in a rush to give everything away, take pride in such a precious thing."

It sounded like something her dad would say, it seemed fitting coming from the fox that had a few years on her. It left her to wonder if he'd made the same mistakes, rushing to give it all away. She wanted to pry, but if something were to blossom between them, she would have enough time to pry later.

"Round two," Judy cleared her throat. "Fantasy or reality, what's your favorite sexual act?" The question came out more like a high school quiz then she meant it too.

"Sexual act? Easy Miss Hopps, don't make the questions so hard."

Judy giggled giving him a slap in his stomach. "Hey, I'm trying to be..."

"A prude..."

"Civil, you turkey."

Nick smirked. " Alright, I apologize. Don't put me in detention."

Judy ignored his teasing and went on counting. "One...two...Three."

"Blow Job."

"Oral."

This time Judy giggled at Nick's crude response. She knew that's what they were called, but hearing him actually mention it in that fashion made her ears burn. Nick cleared a laugh from his throat. When he squeezed her hands she could feel his paw pads were cool and sweaty, she didn't mind though.

"Round three."

"Final round." Nick announced as if they were playing a video game.

"When you think about me, what type of stuff do you think of?" Judy saw the hesitation in Nick's eyes. This was the moment of truth. Judy knew if she didn't press the issue now she may never know how Nick truly felt.

"One...two..."

Nick closed his eyes and whispered. "I love you..."

Judy couldn't finish her count, she couldn't find the words. All she could do was fall into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him. Nick wrapped his arms around her back, kissing the side of her face.

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you. There isn't a moment that goes by that I'm not grateful I met you. You made my life better than I could have ever imagined."

"Shut up." Judy hushed him.

Nick stopped talking, she could feel by the way he pawed her back that he wasn't hurt by her words. She could tell he was only trying to lure her answer out, wanting to hear it even though he already knew what it was.

"I love you too, Nick. I just didn't know it...until my brain forced me to think about it."

"Dumb Bunny." Nick huffed a laugh into her ear.

"Dumb Fox." Judy started to laugh pushing her face against his.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Back to Reality

The time passed slowly, Judy enjoyed being close to Nick. The sun was setting casting everything in a warm orange light, making Nick's orange fur glow white. The air was growing chilly the rain falling harder than before, but it didn't matter as long as the two of them were together.

Admittedly the evening hadn't gone as planned, but in light of the realization, it was worth losing the bet. When Nick whispered that his butt had fallen asleep from sitting on hard wood bench, it was time to return to reality. Judy slipped off of his lap using her phone to signaling the gondola controller to start the power up again. The light flickered on and they started their decent into the misty jungle below.

Nick followed Judy to the railing, wrapping his arms across her belly, resting his chin between her ears. Judy felt warm all over in his embrace, a relaxed sigh slipping.

"You were really going through with it, huh..." Nick's voice vibrated Judy's ears, forcing them to lay back.

"And then some." She knew the chipper tone in her voice would tease him.

"Man, I kinda wish I would have taken your suggestion and shut up."

Judy giggled, her fingers slipping back to grip the band of his pants. "The nights not over yet."

Nick squeezed tighter. "So the bet...should we call it a draw then?"

"No..."

Nick let a questioning hum escape his lips, it tickled the fur on the top of her head. Judy knew he wanted an answer why, but there was another question she wanted to ask him first. It was very pertinent to answering his question.

"Nick?"

"Judy?" She felt him kiss the top of her head, the gesture making her swoon again. Thankful that he was holding her or else she may fall.

"I don't..."

"It won't, Judy...I've always felt closer to you than any of my friends. I've been plagued with the same thoughts and questions since I graduated the academy. It's hard for me to..."

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Judy smiled at the feeling of Nick's body starting to tremble. There was still more to him then she realized, but with each passing day she worked her way through that foxy shell of his. That's where she wanted to be most of all, through that shell to his heart.

Nick took her hand, turning so they could look at each other. It was Nick who instigated this kiss, just a tender peck, but it carried so much emotion with it. Judy wanted to kick her leg up or something incredibly cheesy like that, but she was against it, insisting that this wasn't a hamfisted love story. Judy pulled from the kiss, feeling his warm breath against her moist lips.

"Good." She whispered going back in for another soft peck.

They held each other in silence once again as the Gondola slid back into the station. Nick took her hand like a gentlemen and lead her off. Nick popping his umbrella so they could walk hand in hand shielded from the weather.

There were a few words spoken between them as they made their well back, mostly teasing quips and playful notions. Each one sweeter than the next. When they reached the bottom of the tall staircase, Judy took Nick's hand again looking at him.

"Come with me?"

"Where?"

Judy pondered that question for a second, even though it felt longer. "Home."

Nick's lips tightened and he nodded slowly. "Home."

They boarded the tram that would take them back into the city. Judy didn't know exactly what she was doing, but she liked the turn out of the evening so far. Things were just beginning to get interesting, she mused. Judy knew they would work out just fine. They leaned against each other in a booth ignoring the judgmental looks from the other passengers. It simply pushed her to be more affectionate with the fox. She climbed up on her knees on the bench leaning in to give her man another kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Tonight is What it Means to Be Young

Judy opened the door to her apartment, it never felt so small until Nick stepped in behind her. She could see her thoughts mirrored in the fox's eyes. She wanted to apologize for it not being something more than it was. The thought left her the instant he tugged her closer, his arms wrapping across the small of her back. He had to hunch over to hold her fully to him, but the look on his face told her he didn't mind. Judy didn't break from the hug, instead she kicked the door closed, cutting them away from the rest of the city, now it was only them.

Judy was tired from the days event, weary from all the thoughts and worries. It was nice to have to have this moment of silence with Nick. Just as it had been nice to have a spontaneous date with him. The trip down memory lane, the confessions of love, even the restaurant they chose to stop at on the way to her apartment had been perfect. Judy could still taste the tangy dressing from her apple-walnut salad. This was the part of the date she didn't know what to do.

"Sorry I don't have a TV." Judy realized now why it would have been nice to splurge on more things to do in her tiny apartment.

"Don't worry about it."

Judy could see he wasn't really bothered by it. "I would suggest Netflix and chill, but I don't want to seem too easy."

"Well considering we almost had Gondola and Ride, it would have been tamer." A nervous chuckle escaped from Nick's lips.

"Hey buster, it would have been hot...nope I can't say that with confidence."

Nick's pink tongue swept over his lips. "I think it would have been...after all it has a lot to do with the company you keep. Cute bunny."

Judy sucked in a breath of air, she felt her ears starting to burn. "Sexy fox."

Judy puffed her chest out, a confident burst filling her. "How about shower and chill?"

Nick chuckled again, but stopped when he saw the confidences behind her eyes. Nick found himself trapped there, no words just a heavy swallow filled the silence. Judy nodded slowly and offered him a urged smile. She knew there was no reason to be afraid of what she wanted with Nick. Thanks to the moments they'd shared together, the were finally on a level playing field again.

"Judy..." She could see that he was expecting her to tell him to shush, but instead she hummed her question, much the same as Nick had done so many times before.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I know that, Nick. No means no, I'm not obligated, I'm prey but not prey. I've been to so many seminars on the subject, my dad kinda forced me into it." Judy hesitated for a moment. "But I want to explore this new experience with you...I..."

"What?"

"Last night I...did things while thinking about you and it was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced...at least while doing, that."

Nick rubbed his bicep nervously as if he'd been placed in the spot light. Judy started to worry that she might have showed her hand too soon.

"I have too."

It was Judy's turn to feel exposed, she shuffled her foot against the Berber carpet. "Was it..."

"Filthy, oh yes." Nick yipped.

"What!?"

"No, I'm kidding. Bad place for a joke, sorry. It was..."

Judy could tell by the distant look on his face that it must have been something special. Nick's gaze moved to meet her's when he felt her walking her fingers up from his belly. She worked the buttons on his shirt, Nick moved to sniff the fur on top of her head. Judy felt a shock run through her, bristling her fur. Nick lightly running his tongue just up the edge of her ear. The feeling stopped her in her tracks as she swooned into him.

"Rabbit ears...are..." Judy let a moan slip.

"Fox ears are too." His breath was warm against the moist fur.

A loud voice came through the wall. "Are you gonna talk all night or get it on."

"Shut up, she's trying to have a nice talk."

"You shut up..."

"Fella!" Nick started. "Put on your headphones or shut up, if I hear another peep out of you there's going to be problems.

"Kay, have fun."

Judy smirked up at him. "That was..."

"I know, It's a gift. Now where were we?"

"Right...about...here."

Judy started with his buttons again, each button gave Judy more and more confidence. The last one fell open, she peeled the shirt from off his shoulders letting it dip down his arms to the floor. Nick wasted no time in flicking the three buttons at the front of her sweater, letting it slip open giving him a glimpse of the soft gray mid-drift of her belly. It was the most risque shirt Judy owned and knew that the sly fox would have loved it.

Judy pulled the sleeves of her sweater down, so her shoulders were bare. Nick moved to kiss one of them, his teeth parting the fur in a soft nip that caused Judy to suck air between her bucked teeth. It left her clutching his sides to keep herself steady. Her mind and body trembling like the surface of the water in a rain storm.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me." Nick reassured her again, but she shook her head.

"I trust you, Nick."

Nick traced his fingers along her belly gripping the hem of her shirt pulling it up, which each inch it slid up, it prickled excitement through the fur at the back of Judy's neck. She sought desperately for his lips. Clumsily they kissed until Nick got the tank-top to her armpits. Judy pulled from the kiss, her arms stretching above her head letting Nick jerk the shirt free.

Nick didn't move for a long moment, Judy opened her eyes to find him staring at the lacy black bra she wore. It wasn't anything too sexy, but probably defied anything that he thought she would own. There was a want in his eyes she'd never seen before, a direct need to have something that the easy going fox never showed. Judy reached back unhooking the strap at her back letting the bra slip to her fingers, tossing the light fabric away. A voice in her head screamed for her to cover her indecency away from his prying eyes, but the intrigue of his next step kept her firm in her resolve. She wanted him...and that was that.

"They're...beautiful."

"Small maybe." Judy teased.

"Perfect." A scolding look came to his eyes as if she'd insulted a rare treasure.

The words caused a tingle in her ears, they radiated the same heat that covered the rest her body. She took one of his hands and pressed it to the tiny mound, his fingers giving a light squeeze. Her breast was sensitive to his touch, especial the feeling of her firm nipple digging into the palm pad of his hand. When he flicked his thumb along the small nub, it sent a shock through her body that hurt in an exciting way.

"Did that hurt?"

"A little."

"I'll..."

"Don't...I'm just not use to it yet. But I want to be."

Judy touched both of his cheeks, rotating her hands in a petting fashion. "I'll tell you when to stop...trust me like I do you."

Nick nodded, slipping down to his knees in front of her, his shoulders hitched so he could trace kissing along her belly. Judy jolted and shifted against the tickling lips. Through trembling lips she she requested Nick not to stop. A firm kiss to her rib cage where it met her breast brought a slow moan from her lips, she clenched her teeth around a harder moan the moment his warm lips closed around her nipple. Judy hugged his head to her when he started suckling. Her knees shuttered threatening to drop her to the floor, but Nick rested his hands at her hips to help stabilize her. Judy panted a kiss at the top of his head, moaning her appreciation.

"It feels...good." Judy breathed into his head fur, a new scent she'd not smelt before. Something exciting, something wild.

Nick moved to show the other nipple attention, gently working it with his tongue at first. Kneading it, before pinching it between his lips, giving it a slow suckling roll along the coarse crease in middle of his tongue. Judy whimpered, clawing at the back of his head. Nick rolled the zipper down at the back of Judy's skirt. He moved his other hand just enough to let the light fabric slip to the floor around her ankles before gripping her bare hips.

Nick was slow to sit back on his heels, still helping Judy to stay stable. He gave her a slow look over. Judy tucked her arms behind her back as if she were being inspected, her pink tongue slowly moving along her drying lips. The smile returned to that fox's muzzle, his fingers tugging the straps of the lacy black panties down over her hips, helping guide them down to the pool of fabric below. Judy knew there was no way the keen fox didn't see the wet fur between her thighs.

"I..."

Judy shook her head taking his hand in her, pulling him to his feet. It always amazed him how strong she was and she used that strength well. Judy reached down struggling with the belt around his waist, her hands were trembling too much to work right. Judy slid the black leather strap way, her fingers immediately working the button at the front of his khaki. Pulling them open, she was surprised to find that not only did the fox not wear underwear, but he was fully aroused.

Judy gave Nick's chest a push, sending him to sit on the edge of the bed. She slipped down to her knees in front of him. In silence she stared at his length for a long time. Studying it as if it were some form of experiment. The red skin looked as though it hurt, a bulbous knot curled the sheath against his firm balls. It overall length was bigger than she'd expected, but not as big as the ones she's seen on the internet which comforted her. She traced a finger slowly along the underside of it, It sent a thin squirt from the tip Nick jolted and gasped between clenched teeth.

Judy reeled, her voice filled with concern. "Did I hurt you?"

"No..." Nick muttered, his fingers clawing at the light-weight comforter on her bed.

Judy closed her soft fingers around the length. It was hot to the touch, smooth and soft except were the veins were. A dirty voice whispered about how good it would feel going inside of her, the mere thought made her squirm. What would it taste like? She wondered. The mammals in the videoes didn't seem too concerned about it. But if it tasted... Judy lean close giving a light lick. Nick squirmed and gave a soft moan. Judy pet the inside of his leg while considering the new sensation. There was an odd taste lingering on her tongue, but it wasn't all together unpleasant. Judy pushed onward closing her lips around the tip. There was something luring, intoxicating about this new scent radiating from Nick's lap. Judy gave the flesh a long lick up the underside, the taste clean, but musky. Her tongue lapped around the crown of his tip, a salty burst tingled the back of her throat when she swallowed. At first she wanted to pull away, but her curiosity lead her to take a little bit more in.

Nick winced, running his fingers along the back of her head, taking both of her sensitive ears in his hand. It sent a shiver through her, his cool finger pads against her ears. Judy moved slow, her hands bracing against his thighs now. The moment the tip slid to the back of her tongue she gagged and pulled away coughing.

"I'm sorry." Nick urged, but she pressed at his stomach when he tried to sit up.

"It's okay..." She coughed again, wiping the dribble of drool that went from his tip to her bottom lip. "I got over ambitious. I need to start small."  
"I have to be honest, I was worried that your teeth would hurt, but they feel incredible."

Judy smiled, her pink tongue tracing her lips, tasting his lingering flavor. "I was concerned about that too. If it hurts just tell me and I'll go easy."

Nick cleared his throat. "I will."

Judy positioned herself again, her mouth closing around just the tip of his cock. This time her tongue worked along the slit where the pre squirted from before moving down under the head in a rolling fashion. Her saliva washing away the more harsh flavor so all that was left was the taste of his skin. She bobbed her head just like the videos showed her, each time brought a fresh spray of pre into her mouth. When she pulled away, her drool and Nick's pre ran down the length and pooled at his lap.

"I have to work more on swallowing as I go, I'm just making a mess." Judy panted as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

Nick lay back on the bed with an arm draped over her eyes, he was breathing heavily. "That was so amazing."

"Just tell me when you're close...I don't think I'm ready for that part yet."

Nick chuckled, getting up on his elbows. "I will."

Judy moved back into position, but stopped when she felt Nick rest his hand against the top of her head. "Let's switch roles for a little bit, I'm super close and I gotta be honest I'm useless after I finish."

Judy got to her feet, she knew she looked as nervous as she felt. Nick took her hand and pulled her to sit on the bed next to him before slipping down to kneel in front of her. A million things passed through Judy's mind all at once. Her face must have mirrored her concerns, because Nick touched her thigh with his lips.

"Relax."

Judy trembled harder, forcing a nod before slipping back to rest on her elbows. Nick smiled at her, petting his fingers through the fur on her strong thighs, soothing her. Nick traced a few kisses along her inner thigh, the tickle brought Judy's legs closed.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay." Nick whispered a warm breath into the fur at the top of her thighs, he pushed her legs apart, leaning in to kiss her inner thigh again.

Judy controlled herself this time, keeping her legs open. Nick tracing kisses further up along her inner thighs. The moment his lips touched her swollen slit, she fell back against the bed. The flesh was sensitive to his touch, almost too much. As his tongue moved from her firm nub back through the folds she let loose a gasping moan, closing her legs tightly around his head. Judy heard his grunt and fought to relax again. She wanted to say sorry, or she might have and just couldn't hear it over the pounding of her heart in her ears. It didn't matter, she was lost to his probing tongue once again, the tingle coming in waves. Warm wet waves that started at her lap and pushed all the way to her throat. It made every part of her vibrate.

Another grunt brought her to look down. Nick's face was uncomfortably smashed between her strong thighs, when she relaxed he opened his mouth really wide as if to check the stability of his jaw.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Nick smiled rubbing both sides of his face. "We just need to try this in another angle."

Judy cocked her head, the question didn't need to be spoken. Nick flicked his index finger in a circle a few times. The universal sign for roll over or turn around. Judy's ears piqued in red as she did as he instructed.

"Now get up on your knees."

Judy looked passed her small boobs, back between her legs at him. "This doesn't seem dignified."

"What are you talking about? Our ancestors use to do this all the time...well ours didn't, but you know what I mean."

Judy watched him as he positioned himself. She couldn't see what he was doing, but whatever it was felt amazing. In this position she was more spread, his broad tongue could cover more area. Grinding through the folds and dipping in as deeply as he could. His tongue groomed back along the sensitive flesh, flicking at her clit teasingly. Each time caused a deep throat moan. The waves were webbing through her in full now, pushing her hips to bounce with his teasing tongue. An animalistic voice whispered in the back of her mind, telling her that now was the moment.

"I want you..."

Nick's sweet moan told her that he wanted her too.

"Now..."

The words came out as more of a demand and maybe it was. If he continued this course, she would cum and the moment would pass.

Through lidded eyes, she watched Nick get to his feet. His knees were trembling so hard that it shuttered the bed. Judy took his hand trying to comfort him, but it only made him shake harder. The waves thrummed through her as she pushed back against him. Her eyes closing tightly waiting for whatever was going to happen. Judy could feel herself spreading around him as he gauged how deeply he could go. Good boy, she thought as if he were a pet, but more because she knew he cared. Then he pushed back in, each thrust filled her. When the waves of pleasure calmed to mere ripples, she could finally hear Nick's moans over her own panting.

"I'm gonna..." Nick whimpered, his fingers gripping her hips more firmly.

"Do it..." She ordered him.

A hard grunt came from her love, shuttering hips gave way to a deeper thrust that sent a tingling shock through him, but in the best sort of way. Then everything came to a panting halt. She could hear Nick panting, his fingers kneading her hips. Her face felt hot, her mouth felt cold. There was an a strained numbness as if she'd done a full day in the gym in just a few moments.

What felt like an eternity had only been a few seconds. When she opened her eyes see could see the mixture of their fluids dripping down the inside of both of her thighs, a pool of white soaking into her comforter. Her body quaked, she wanted to collapse, but Nick held her up, more for his support than hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The Afterglow

Nick sat on the floor of the shower, his arms resting around Judy's stomach as she lay back against him. The warm water soaked both of them, the smell of her lavender soap helping relax their aching bodies. Judy caress her fingers along Nick's petting the fur up between his fingers and then along the back. Her mind lost in thought, each instant of their love making sending shivers through her. As good as it was the afterglow was far sweeter.

An awkward walk to the bathroom had given ways to a trembling marathon of scrubbing and washing. Nick had been kind enough to do the honors. Before too long it all led to tender kisses, canoodling that could only be described as heavenly. It was nothing like the things she'd seen in the videos. These were more precious.

Judy turned her head planting a kiss against Nick's chin. He responded by sending his fingers scratching lines through the fur at her belly, it brought a wince and a giggle from Judy that was infection enough to make him chuckle.

"I guess I lost the bet after all." Nick whispered, a sleepy tone in his voice.

"I guess you did."

"Do you want to help me pick out some clothes I can wear next week. I want something that makes me look thrilling and dangerous, desirable but not too slutty."

Judy giggled at the idea of her boyfriend cross dressing. Her boyfriend, even though the word wasn't spoken it charged something in her mind. It made her heart flutter. She and Nick Wilde were a couple. Something to be celebrated, cherished. Even though there would be repercussions at work and it was almost guaranteed that they would get judgmental looks from the other Zootopians. None of that matter, Judy was happy and she knew Nick was too, that's what was important.

"I think I want to change the reward for my part of the deal."

"Oh?"

Judy nodded and turned pressing her lips to his in a deep kiss. Nick wrapped his arms around her, holding you tightly to him. They lay there of a short while longer before the water started growing cold. They got out and dried off before going back into the other room.

"Now I wish I'd brought some pjs." Nick mused, obviously refusing to sleep in his khakis.

"You could always wear some of my pjs." Judy slipped a pair of pink and lavender Robo Bunny Force pajama shorts and a matching tank-top on.

"Nah, I don't think they'll rightly fit." Nick sat on the still wet spot on the comforter from where he'd clean up the mess they made.

"I meant these."

Judy went to her closet and pulled a white box down from the top shelf, tossing it to him. When he opened it, he was surprised to find a pair of 'Pig Hero 6' pajama bottoms in the box. They were a size too big, but at least he wouldn't have to sleep in the buff.

"You shouldn't have."

"I had to have a contingency plan set for if you talked too much during our romp in the rain forest."

"Nice." Nick hissed the C through his teeth.

"Smart bunny..." Judy touched her chest with her thumb.

"Smart Fox." Nick replied, slipping the pants on.

Judy moved over to him, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. Nick took her hands kissing the backs of them.

"So, you mentioned that you wanted to change your part of the bargain. What did you want instead." Nick got up, pulling the blanket way.

"Ask me again tomorrow. I'm too tired to work that out right now."

Judy gave him a playful push, he exaggerated by falling back into the bed, sliding over to give her room to lay down. Once she was comfortable, he moved in close again. Spooning her small body to his. A low hum left Judy's throat as he took his hand in hers.

"I love you."

Hearing Nick say those words send a shiver through her body. It sounded so beautiful coming from his lips. They were so confident, like he'd been practicing them in the mirror for a long time. They sounded like he truly meant them.

"I love you too, Nick."

Judy licked her lips the moment his name passed through them. The time slipped past before she could hear Nick's soft breathing. The feeling of his chest rising and falling against her back, the warmth of his breath at the back of her neck filled her with a feeling she'd not had in a long time. The feeling of home. It was such a powerful word to her and her family back at the burrows, but now she had a feeling of home in the city too. Something strong, something she could hold on to. It was at that moment she knew what she wanted as her part of the deal.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Boyfriend and Girlfriend

The next day was filled with glances, chances, and stolen kisses. Nick and Judy were in good form as they worked their beat to the fullest extent of their ability. Luck for him, Bouncer didn't make an appearance. If had, It wouldn't have ended well for him. Instead it was lazy day of helping where they could and helping one another cope with this new stage in their lives.

When their shift was over, Judy stole away into the male's locker room so she and Nick could get cleaned up and changed together. They were dressed and heading out to face the rest of the day as a couple, hand in hand as boyfriend and girlfriend.

On their way out the door, Chief Bogo stopped them with a stern look. Nick and Judy made it a point not to hide their new romance, so it wouldn't take a genius to notice the new air that surround them. To their surprise, instead of reprimanding them, he called them to a private corner in the main hall for a chat.

"Good work today you two, I'm glad to see you're back in full swing, Officer Hopps."

Judy felt sweat beading up under the fur on her forehead. The giant buffalo towered over them, making the situation even more intimidating. Judy could hear Nick swallow hard, it brought Bogo's gaze to meet his.

"I know what's going on and as Chief I'm obligated to report this to Human Resources, but I won't, on three conditions. One keep it clean when you're on duty, two don't let it interfere with the stellar work you two have been doing and lastly. Have fun with it, the start of a relationship is a beautiful thing. We were all there once. Alright, dismissed you two."

Cheif Bogo turned and headed back towards the reception desk, leaving Nick and Judy standing in his shadow. Judy took Nick's hand and pulled him along through the front door and into daytime. The sun hung high in the sky turning the asphalt into an oven. Nick and Judy hurried on towards the down town traffic.

"So what should we do with the rest of 'our' day."

It still seemed like a dream to Judy, that every time the words our, us, and we enter the equation it filled her with an excitement. It made her want to run as fast as she could with the wind, maybe even climb a mountain, swim a raging river. Instead Judy settled for a kiss on those precious lips of her boyfriend.

"So Slick Nick, It's time for you to uphold your end of the deal."

"What?" Nick looked up from his phone.

Judy placed a finger across his lip and shook her head, sending her ears bouncing around. She hailed a taxi and looked up at Nick, a cloud of questions following, the only answer she would give was 'just wait.' A taxi slipped up to the curb and Nick politely opened the door for her, following her as she ducked in.

"Zootopia Central please."

"Right away."

The cabby waited for an opening in traffic before pulling away from the curb. Nick continued to ask where they were going, but Judy gave another simple answer 'you'll see'. It made her smile that Nick was so willing to play along, but behind those beautiful green eyes, she had a thought that he might already know where they were goin.

The train ride was peaceful. Nick and Judy had no trouble finding a place to sit. The abomination of a predator and prey animal canoodling was too much for some to take. Others looked at them hopefully, dreamily, maybe even enviously. Judy reasoned that it was a little unnerving to be a spectacle, but when she looked at Nick all of those thoughts vanished.

The hour long ride felt like nothing when she was with him, a part of her wished it could be longer so they wouldn't have to get up. When they stepped down from the platform, Judy lead the way to a row of waiting taxi's. Right outside the tiny station was the best place for them to pick up a fare, so they were always available. If Nick hadn't figured out where they were going by now, he'd know soon enough.

"To the Hopps Warren, please."

"Certainly." The mole driver tipped his hat and put the car into gear.

"I don't want to do this, it was a really bad joke before and I'm a jerk. Sorry." Nick stressed, his fingers clenching Judy's tighter.

"Nick, it'll be fine. You just gotta trust me."

Judy wasn't entirely sure it would be fine, but everything that happened between them had put a new perspective on things. Them being together was important for their happiness, everyone was just going to have to see it and accept it. The most likely place to start was with the people she trusted the most.

When they arrived at her parent's farm, the sky was painted in the beautiful amber, red, and pinks of the coming dusk. It painted the grass in a dark orange color making it look like the hills were covered in smoldering ash. Judy hoped it wasn't some strange premonition of what was going to happen when her dad found out she was dating a fox. No doubt it was his biggest fear.

"We can still turn around and head back."

Judy stopped on the path leading to her parent's front door, playfully she fixed his collar and smoothed the teal fabric of his shirt against his chest. His heart was pounding, it was sweet that he was worried about what her parents thought. Judy gave him a soft kiss on the nose.

"Everything will be fine, sweetie."

"I love you." Nick sighed, his demeanor changing to a more confident fox, if he was still nervous he was doing a good job hiding it for her sake.

"I love you too."

Judy took his hand and the pair walked the rest of the way to the house. Judy knocked firmly on the rounded wooden door, inside there was a clutter of voices shouting about whose turn it was to get the door. Nick's hand tightened in hers with each voice that spoke.

When the door opened Stu filled the entry, his eyes found Judy first glistening with the excitement of a proud father, but dissipated almost instantly when his gaze fell on the fox.

"Looks like something followed you home, Jude the dude."

The skeptical tone was nothing more than a harmless joke, Judy could see the confidence shutter on Nick's face. The words must have hurt, further piercing that hard shell of his. Bonnie moved up behind her husband an excited look followed as she clapped her hands lightly.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise, I didn't think we'd see you until later this week."

Judy's dad meant well, but her mom always seemed more supportive of the two. Judy didn't say anything at first, she laced her fingers with Nick's and lifted it so both her parents could see it.

"I've got some amazing news, you guys. I asked Nick to be my boyfriend."

There was a confused look on Stu's face "What, I thought you guys were already a couple."

"Dad, no. Wait a minute. You and mom thought that Nick and I were already dating."

"Yes dear, I mean look at you two. You're always looking at each other, touching on each other. I thought you two were dating while he was in the academy." Bonnie wrapped her hands around the both of theirs.

"Yeah, I'll admit. At first I thought it was because Nick wanted to eat you, but your mom helped me see the light."

Judy felt Nick stiffen, her own ears starting to heat up. "No, we were just friends."

"Well, dear, all good romances start as friendships. Oh my manners, get your butts in here. We have some celebrating to do."  
When Stu and Bonnie retreated into the house, Nick looked down at Judy and they both started laughing. Had they been so obvious all along that everyone could see them as what they were meant to be, together. Judy threw herself at Nick, wrapping her arms around his waist. Nick gave Judy a soft kiss at the tip of her ear.

"Hurry up inside, you're letting the bugs in." Stu called form somewhere in the house.

Judy looked up at Nick giving him a reassuring smile that was as infection as ever. He smiled back as she pulled him into the house closing the door behind them. Judy's two homes had come together to make one big happy family. It didn't mater if they mixed like oil and water sometimes as long as they were both a part of her life.


End file.
